Princess Painter
by LyraXaviera
Summary: Meski bibir ini tak bicara, namun lukisan yang dibuat tangan ini akan menceritakan semuanya. Kisah perjalanan seorang putri pelukis hebat yang mencari dalang dibalik kematian kedua orang tuanya. Demi usahanya itu ia rela menyamar dan bersikap layaknya laki-laki. Namun saatnya semua hampir terbongkar, ia harus memilih antara cinta atau balas dendam. Apa yang akan dipilihnya?/SFN
1. Prolog

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T–M**

 **Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy.**

 **Warning: Fem!Naru, gender switch, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **Princess Painter**

 **Prolog**

 **By: AirinaNatsu-chan**

"Kushina, cepat bawa Naruko pergi bersamamu!" teriak Minato keras. Dia berdesis saat pedang lawannya berhasil menggores kulit tangannya. Menghasilkan luka yang panjang dan darah mengucur dari sana.

Kushina bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Di satu sisi ia ingin membantu Minato melawan para pembunuh bayaran yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Namun disisi lain, ia memikirkan putrinya yang baru berusia 6 tahun yang kini menangis lirih dalam dekapannya. Mengikuti perkataan suaminya dan hatinya, Kushina berlari menuju pintu rahasia yang dibuat Minato untuk jaga-jaga. Ternyata pintu itu kini berfungsi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dua orang dari kelompok pembunuh itu menghadangnya dengan pedang yang berkilat tajam di tangan mereka.

"Apa mau kalian?!" desis Kushina, menatap tajam satu persatu para pria yang menatapnya lapar.

"Kau cantik juga. Bagus sekali untuk dijadikan gundik-ku." ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan nada mengerikan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya," timpal orang yang di sebelahnya, datar. Dia mengangkat pedang yang dipegangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Kushina. "Karena dia harus mati!" lanjutnya berdesis.

"Argh!" pekik Kushina tertahan. Darah dari pinggangnya merembes pakaian lusuhnya.

Minato yang mendengar pekikan Kushina menjadi kalut. "Kushina!" teriaknya keras

Situasi itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh lawan Minato yang tak lain adalah pemimpin dari kelompok pembunuh itu. Dalam sekali ayunan, orang itu menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke jantung Minato.

Minato terbatuk pelan. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Napasnya terasa berat. Erangan kesakitan terlontar dari mulutnya yang membuat pembunuhnya itu semakin menekankan pedangnya. Tanpa perasaan, pemimpin itu menarik pedang yang tertancap di dada Minato. "Selamat tinggal." ucap pembunuh itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Minato.

"Minato!" jerit Kushina histeris ketika matanya melihat kepala suaminya menggelinding ke kakinya sementara tubuhnya terbujur kaku dekat dengan si pembunuh. Kushina memandang para pembunuh itu tajam. "Kalian benar-benar brengsek!" umpatnya keras.

Gadis kecil yang sedari tadi didekap ibunya mendongak, memperhatikan ekpresi ibunya yang tengah marah. Dia tersentak saat merasakan cairan dingin merembes pakaiannya. "Darah?" gumamnya pelan. "Ibu?" panggilnya yang membuat perhatian Kushina teralih.

Kushina menatap putrinya sejenak. Pandangannya memburam akibat air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dengan pelan ia menurunkan putrinya dari gendongannya. "Sayang, bersembunyilah di belakang Ibu." ujarnya sembari menarik putrinya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Ibu?" lirih gadis kecil itu tak mengerti. Dirinya merunduk, menatap lantai kediaman sederhananya. Seketika kedua matanya membola melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depan matanya. "Ayah!" jeritnya. Tak jauh darinya kepala ayah tercintanya tergeletak dengan darah yang menggenang di sekelilingnya. Dia mendongak dan sadar kalau saat ini keadaannya dan ibunya sedang tidak aman. "Mereka siapa, Bu?" cicitnya pelan.

Tawa menggelegar keluar dari mulut pemimpin para pembunuh itu. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kushina dan Naruko yang bergerak mundur menghindarinya. "Kau sangat cantik," pujinya serak. "Tapi kau juga harus mati seperti suamimu!" tekannya sembari menusuk dada Kushina.

"Ibu!" pekik Naruko histeris. Darah ibunya menciprati wajahnya. Dada Naruko terasa sesak saat melihat pembunuh itu semakin menusukkan pedangnya pada dada ibunya. "Pergilah, pembunuh jahat!" teriak Naruko seraya menendang bagian bawah pembunuh itu.

"Argh!" pekik pemimpin itu tertahan.

"Na-ruko." kata Kushina tersendat.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" seru orang yang tadi menggoda Kushina. Pedangnya teracung tinggi, siap menebas kepala Naruko. Tapi pergerakannya terbaca oleh Naruko yang langsung menarik kuat pemimpin para pembunuh itu.

"K-kau ... " ucap orang yang baru memenggal kepala pemimpinnya kaku.

"Kalian sudah membunuh Ayahku dan melukai Ibuku dengan pedang kalian. Akan kubuat pedang itu, menikam kalian sendiri!" desis Naruko. Gadis kecil itu berdiri tepat di depan ibunya yang sekarat. Mungkin hanya beberapa menit lagi, ibu tersayangnya itu akan menyusul sang ayah.

"Ouh, kau benar-benar menantang kami, huh?!" dengkus pembunuh lainnya kasar. "Kalau begitu terima ini!" teriaknya yang langsung menyerang Naruko tanpa persiapan.

Naruko tersenyum licik dalam hati. Ia selalu melihat ayahnya yang berlatih pedang bersama beberapa teman ayahnya. Penyerangnya ini benar-benar menganggap remeh dirinya. Dengan gerakan anggun, Naruko menghindar dan menendang bagian bawah orang itu lalu memegang tangan penyerangnya, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke leher orang itu sendiri.

Lagi-lagi darah menodai pakaiannya. Kushina yang berada diambang batasnya menatap sendu dan tidak percaya pada Naruko. Sejak kapan putrinya bisa bertarung? Kenapa putrinya harus membunuh untuk melindunginya? Ratap Kushina dalam hati. Napasnya semakin berat. "I-bu me-nya-yangi-mu, Na-ruko." Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup bersamaan dengan hembusan napas terakhirnya.

 _Ibu menyayangimu, Naruko_.

Bisikan itu masuk ke kepala Naruko. Kilatan matanya semakin jelas. "Aku akan membalas semua perbuatan keji kalian dengan hukuman yang setimpal!" geram Naruko.

Naruko mengambil pedang pembunuh yang tadi menyerangnya. Butuh waktu yang lama mengingat Naruto yang masih terlalu kecil melawan tiga orang pembunuh ahli. Namun apada akhirnya, perkataan Naruko berubah menjadi kenyataan. Mereka terbunuh dengan pedang mereka sendiri akibat taktik cerdik Naruko.

Gadis pirang itu memandang kosong semua mayat yang bergelimpangan di lantai rumahnya. Tempat yang awalnya menjadi tempat favoritnya di seluruh dunia berubah menjadi tempat pembunuhan sadis. Naruko menatap kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan berlumuran darah.

"Aku sudah membunuh beberapa orang," bisiknya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia menatap jenazah ayah dan ibunya. Tidak ada air mata sedikitpun yang jatuh ke pipinya. Hanya saja matanya semakin berkilat tajam. Kedua tangan yang tadi bergetar kini mengepal kuat. Giginya bergemeretak tajam.

"Aku berjanji akan menemukan dalang dibalik semua ini, Ayah, Ibu." tekadnya kuat. Bola matanya berkilat tajam bersamaan dengan suara guntur yang bergemuruh. "Namaku kini adalah Naruto. Bukan lagi Namikaze Naruko." tambahnya.

Di luar, angin berdesau kencang. Terasa begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Nyanyian burung hantu sebagai pengisi suara di malam yang mencekam. Sinar keperakan bulan menjadi saksi bisu atas sumpah yang baru saja diucapkan Naruko atau yang kini bernama Naruto.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chap 1: Perjalanan Awal Sebuah Lukisan

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, this story purely of my thinking and I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Rate: T–M**

 **Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy.**

 **Pair: SasufemNaru**

 **Warning: Gender switch, OOC, typo(s), AU, etc.**

 **Princess Painter**

 **Chapter 1: Perjalanan Awal Sebuah Lukisan**

 **By: AirinaNatsu-chan**

 **oOo**

Suasana bukit Konoha begitu sunyi ketika Naruto menginjakkan kakinya disana, hanya ada desau angin dan suara burung bersahutan yang menjadi pengisi suara. Naruto meletakkan kantong kain berwarna hitam yang selalu dibawanya ke atas tanah. Dia berjalan pelan menuju bibir tebing, memejamkan matanya sejenak saat semilir angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Senyum bahagia terpatri di bibirnya.

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya pelan. Senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar. Air mukanya menyendu. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kini bergetar. Rasa sesak menyerang dadanya dengan hebat, membuatnya merasa sulit sekadar untuk bernapas.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu, tapi rasa sakitnya masih membekas dalam hati Naruto, seakan tidak mau pergi seiring berjalannya waktu. Membelenggunya dalam rasa sakit tanpa ujung bagaikan sebuah rantai. Gadis itu meninggalkan nama 'Naruko' yang pernah melekat pada dirinya dan tidak pernah memakai marga kedua orang tuanya. Naruto bahkan merubah tampilannya dan bersikap layaknya remaja laki-laki pada umumnya. Naruto melakukan hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Gadis itu pasti telah berpikir matang-matang akan keputusan yang diambilnya. Dia berpikir jika musuh sebenarnya masih bersembunyi. Menunggunya hingga ia lengah dan menusuknya dari segala arah, sama seperti yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu," bisik Naruto sendu.

Setetes air mata turun ke pipi putihnya dan membentuk sungai kecil disana. "Sampai saat ini, aku belum menemukan dalang dibalik semua kejadian yang menimpa kita," lanjutnya getir. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang cerah, serta gumpalan awan putih yang berarak pelan. "Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan menemukannya, dan membuatnya menyesal atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada kita."

Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Orang tuanya selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya dengan mudah. Air matanya terlalu berharga untuk keluar, itulah yang selalu dikatakan keduanya pada dirinya. Namun, untuk kali ini saja, ia akan melanggar perkataan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sekali saja, biarkan aku menangis," lirih Naruto, "setelah itu, aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi!" sambungnya pada udara kosong di sekitarnya.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti bukit tersebut, tersingkap oleh tangisan keras Naruto. Gadis itu menjerit, mengeluarkan semua kelemahannya dan emosinya dalam teriakan-teriakannya, lalu membuangnya sejauh mungkin agar dirinya bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Benar. Dia harus bangkit. Jika tidak, bagaimana dirinya bisa mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kedua orang tuanya kalau dirinya saja lemah? Tidak! Naruto tidak akan membiarkan musuh melihat sisi lemahnya. Musuhnya pasti akan menertawakannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan cemooh, dan memanfaatkannya dengan menggunakan titik kelemahannya itu.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia lepaskan kuat-kuat lewat hidung serta mulutnya. Naruto mengambil kantong kain berwarna hitam yang selalu dibawanya, kemudian mengeluarkan semua barang di dalamnya.

"Lebih baik aku melukis," gumamnya sambil melihat alat-alat yang dibawanya. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya, memandang jauh ke depan sembari terus bergumam pada diri sendiri. "Lagipula tempat ini cukup bagus dan nyaman untuk melukis." tambahnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon willow yang besar nan rimbun. Bola mata safirnya memperhatikan kuas-kuasnya yang tergeletak di samping kanan tubuhnya. Naruto mengambil kuas yang cukup lancip di ujungnya, kemudian mencelupkannya ke dalam cat pewarna yang telah disiapkannya.

Naruto menekuk salah satu kakinya untuk menjadi tumpuan kertas yang akan dipakainya untuk lukisan yang akan ia buat kali ini. Perlahan, Naruto mulai menggoreskan kuasnya, menggambar apa yang sudah ada di dalam otaknya, lalu menuangkannya ke atas kertas sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat gambarnya mulai terbentuk. Gadis itu kembali mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam cat untuk membasahi kuasnya yang mulai kering dan kehabisan warna. Suasana damai mendukung Naruto untuk terus melukis walau sebenarnya ia harus pergi ke pasar sekarang juga.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan, anak muda?" tanya seseorang yang mengejutkan Naruto.

Naruto berdesis kesal ketika tahu tangannya tanpa sengaja menggores bagian yang seharusnya tidak ia gambar. Naruto melirik lewat bahunya. Tatapannya terlihat begitu sinis. Gadis itu mendengkus kala tahu kalau yang mengganggunya hanyalah seorang kakek tua dengan rambut putihnya yang lebat.

Naruto memalingkan mukanya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan kakek tua itu di belakangnya.

"Hey! Aku berbicara denganmu, bocah. Apa kau tuli? Atau bisu?" Kakek tua itu akhirnya mengambil tempat di depan Naruto. Air mukanya terlihat semakin keruh karena Naruto masih mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Anda menghalangi pemandangan, Tuan." Sebisa mungkin Naruto menahan kekesalannya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun terhadap pria di depannya. Setelah membuat lukisannya rusak, dengan tidak tahu malunya pria ini duduk di hadapannya tanpa merasa bersalah. _Benar-benar mengesalkan_! Batin Naruto jengkel.

"Jiraiya, namaku Jiraiya," kata pria bernama Jiraiya itu memperkenalkan diri. "Bisa dibilang aku adalah salah satu dari bangsawan yang ada di Konoha." lanjutnya tenang.

"Saya tidak peduli siapa Anda, Tuan Jiraiya. Sekalipun Anda seorang kaisar, saya tidak akan peduli," ujar Naruto dingin. Perkataannya jelas membuat Jiraiya tersentak. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak memerdulikan dirinya dan statusnya. _Menarik_ , batin Jiraiya tersenyum kecil.

"Namun, bisakah Anda untuk menyingkir dari hadapan saya? Anda benar-benar menghalangi pemandangan serta suasana di sekeliling saya." kata Naruto yang membuat dahi Jiraiya berkedut kesal.

 _Bocah ini harus diberi pelajaran_! Ujar Jiraiya dalam hatinya, kesal. Hey! Apa dia begitu mengganggu hingga bocah di depannya ini sampai berkata seperti itu?

"Hey, anak muda! sebaiknya kau belajar kembali mengenai pelajaran tata krama," seru Jiraiya serius.

"Kenapa?" Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah. Ia sudah meletakkan kuasnya saat pria di depannya ini tidak mau menyingkir dari hadapannya. Tapi yang lebih membingungkan, kenapa pria tua ini menyuruhnya untuk mempelajari pelajaran tata krama yang kadang membuatnya bosan? Bahkan saat orang tuanya masih hidup sekalipun, terkadang Naruto mencari kesempatan untuk kabur kala ibunya merecokinya dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan tata krama.

"Kau itu perempuan. Akan lebih baik kalau kau belajar mengenai tata krama. Meskipun kau berpenampilan seperti remaja laki-laki, tapi itu tak bisa membuatmu menyisihkan jati dirimu sebagai seorang perempuan," ucap Jiraiya panjang. Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa gadis di depannya berpenampilan seperti laki-laki. Awalnya ia terkecoh, tapi saat mengamati wajah Naruto, dia menjadi yakin kalau sebenarnya bocah di depannya adalah seorang gadis.

Tubuh Naruto membeku seketika. Bagaimana bisa Jiraiya mengetahui jati dirinya? Selama ini, tidak ada yang tahu tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya selalu terkecoh dengan penampilannya juga sikapnya. Namun dengan begitu mudahnya, pria bernama Jiraiya ini membongkar identitasnya.

Jiraiya mengerutkan keningnya saat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. _Apa aku salah bicara_? batin Jiraiya was-was.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Nada bicaranya begitu dingin, sama seperti air mukanya. Naruto menggertakkan giginya, lalu memalingkan muka dan kembali bicara dengan nada lirih yang terasa menusuk. "Bagiku, kau hanyalah orang asing. Jadi jangan pernah bicara seolah kau mengenalku dengan baik!"

Jiraiya kembali tersentak. Sama sekali tak pernah memperkirakan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Gadis di depannya ini memiliki aura yang terlalu gelap untuk ukuran seorang remaja. Bola mata safirnya sangat jernih nan indah, namun begitu tajam secara bersamaan. Gadis ini pasti telah melalui masa-masa yang sulit hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

 _Gadis yang malang_ , kata Jiraiya dalam hati.

"Jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu!" desis Naruto tak suka. Dia benci saat orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah ia sangat menyedihkan. Perkataannya berhasil menarik kembali Jiraiya dari lamunan singkatnya. Naruto menatap tajam Jiraiya sejenak, kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kain hitam tadi.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jiraiya yang ikut berdiri, bertepatan dengan itu Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan intimidasi sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" bentak Naruto saat Jiraiya mengekorinya dari belakang.

Jiraiya mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Siapa yang mau mengikutimu?" elak Jiraiya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tenang meski Naruto sudah memberi lirikan mautnya. "Lagipula arah ke rumahku memang ke sini!" kata Jiraiya setengah bohong. Karena nyatanya, rumahnya memang searah dengan jalan yang diambil gadis yang tidak sopan padanya.

Naruto mendengkus. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali kantongnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Tanpa pamit ataupun berbasa-basi, Naruto meninggalkan Jiraiya di belakangnya yang ternganga.

"Gadis itu memang luar dari biasa," gumam Jiraiya. Alisnya bertaut kala sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. "Hey, gadis kecil! siapa namamu?!" teriak Jiraiya kepada Naruto yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Namaku Naruto! Dan jangan panggil aku gadis kecil, dasar Kakek tua!" balas Naruto berteriak yang mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah umpatan.

"Na ... Naruto?" gumam Jiraiya tergagap.

Jiraiya menengadah. Memperhatikan rajutan awan putih di langit biru yang membentang luas. "Minato?" lirihnya pada udara kosong.

"Apa dia ... anakmu?"

 **oOo**

Di ruang tengah kediaman bangsawan Senju, Iruka menyesap nikmat teh hijau yang disajikan di depannya. Iruka melirik ke arah nyonya besar pemilik rumah ini dari balik cawan teh-nya.

"Nyonya Tsunade, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Iruka hati-hati. Ia meletakkan kembali cawannya dan menatap lurus Tsunade yang terdiam dengan air muka keruh.

Tsunade menarik napas dalam, lalu mengembuskannya keras. "Iruka," panggil Tsunade yang membuat Iruka duduk dengan tegak. "Apakah salah, jika aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan mereka?" tanya Tsunade lirih. Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu memandang sendu halaman rumahnya yang luas. Halaman itu dilapisi oleh rerumputan hijau dan ditumbuhi berbagai jenis tanaman lain. Awalnya tidak seperti itu. Halaman itu hanyalah tanah kosong yang biasanya dipakai untuk tempat mendiang putranya berlatih. Namun kini, halaman itu dirubah menjadi sebuah taman setelah putranya pergi dan tak pernah kembali.

Iruka tidak langsung menjawab. Sejujurnya dia juga masih menyayangkan kepergian gurunya. Guru muda yang selalu mengajarinya akan pentingnya mencintai kerajaannya. Guru yang selalu mengingatkannya saat dia lupa, yang selalu menyadarkannya saat ia berbuat salah, yang terus menyemangatinya saat ia putus asa. Sungguh, saat itu, Iruka merasa sangat bangga memiliki guru sepertinya. Banyak ilmu bermanfaat yang telah diberikan oleh gurunya pada dirinya.

"Lebih baik kau mencoba melepaskannya, Tsunade," sahut sebuah suara diikuti langkah berat di atas lantai kayu di kediaman Senju.

"Sudah berulang kali aku mencobanya, tapi tetap saja, rasa itu tetap ada. Seakan membelengguku dan tidak membiarkan aku bebas sedikitpun." Tsunade berkata setengah berbisik tanpa menatap langsung lawan bicaranya. Tanpa harus berbalik pun, Tsunade sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Keheningan menggantung di ruangan luas itu. Kesunyian yang terasa mencekik itu membuat Iruka merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Pria itu sudah berkeringat dingin. Iruka menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

Iruka berdeham, berusaha menyingkirkan keheningan tersebut. "Tuan Jiraiya, kapan Anda tiba? Saya tidak menyangka kedatangan Anda kali ini sungguh mengejutkan saya," tutur Iruka.

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak membuka topi jerami yang dipakainya. Meletakkannya ke atas meja dan duduk dengan santai. "Tidak lama. Sejak kalian membicarakan mereka aku baru datang," jawab Jiraiya.

Iruka ber'oh' ria, sementara Tsunade seolah tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan di belakang punggungnya.

"Omong-omong, saat di Bukit Konoha tadi, aku bertemu dengan seseorang," papar Jiraiya sambil mengambil cawan teh yang sudah diisi penuh oleh seorang pelayan dan meneguknya dalam satu tegukan besar. "Sebenarnya dia seorang gadis, tapi menyamar menjadi pria. Padahal menurutku gadis itu sangat cantik jika dia melepaskan pakaian prianya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian wanita pada umumnya," oceh Jiraiya sukses membuat Iruka berkeringat kembali.

Iruka melirik ke arah Tsunade lewat ekor matanya. Walaupun wajah wanita itu terlihat tenang, tapi Iruka tahu kalau sebenarnya Tsunade tengah menahan kekesalannya. Terbukti dengan kedua tangan wanita itu yang mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

"Oh, jadi kau berniat menjadikan gadis itu sebagai gundikmu, huh?" tanya Tsunade santai. Dia sudah berbalik dengan aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuhnya.

" _A-ah_ , bukan itu maksudku, istriku," Jiraiya menelan kering, "Aku hanya heran, kenapa gadis itu merubah tampilannya dan bersikap layaknya laki-laki? Aku yakin, kalau dia tidak melalukan itu akan ada banyak pria yang mengantre untuk melamarnya," jelas Jiraiya panjang yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Tsunade.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkannya menjadi milikmu, kenapa kau tidak membawanya?!" Tsunade menatap tajam Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gelagapan. Mengapa tadi ia malah membicarakan fisik gadis itu? Dasar mulut sialan! Rutuk Jiraiya dalam hati. Jiraiya menelan ludahnya gugup. "Tenanglah, Tsunade. Meskipun aku membuat beberapa buku dewasa, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melalukan apa yang aku tulis di buku milikku. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah berniat untuk memiliki harem."

"Aku tidak percaya!" tukas Tsunade datar.

" _A-ah_ , terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," sahut Jiraiya pasrah.

Di tempatnya, Iruka terlihat salah tingkah. Dia memang tahu kalau Tsunade dan Jiraiya sering terlibat pertengkaran akibat hal-hal kecil hingga besar. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengira akan melihatnya secara langsung.

"Selain itu, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai gadis itu." Ekspresi Jiraiya berubah serius setelah mengatakannya.

Tsunade dan Iruka saling bertukar pandang. Lalu secara bersamaan, keduanya memandang lurus Jiraiya. "Memangnya apa yang akan Anda bicarakan mengenainya, Tuan Jiraiya?" tanya Iruka serius.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mengirim lamaran padanya!" tuduh Tsunade tajam.

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ini tentang namanya," ucap Jiraiya pelan.

"Nama?" seru Tsunade dan Iruka kompak.

Jiraiya mengangguk pelan, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik. "Namanya Naruto, ya, itulah namanya."

Mata Tsunade terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Naruto? Nama itu pernah didengar oleh telinganya. Nama yang disiapkan mendiang putranya untuk anaknya sebelum menikah.

"Na-ruto?" tanya Tsunade tercekat. Ia mengambil cawan teh-nya, meneguknya hingga tandas, dan meletakkannya ke atas meja dengan keras. "Jangan bercanda!" desis Tsunade.

"Aku tidak mungkin bercanda tentang ini!" sergah Jiraiya.

"Mungkin ini hanyalah kebetulan semata, Tuan Jiraiya," sahut Iruka cepat.

Jiraiya menghela napas lelah. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tengah. Dan kembali sambil membawa sebuah buku usang.

"Ini," kata Jiraiya sambil menyodorkan buku tersebut kepada Iruka. "Buku ini adalah salah satu buku milikku, namun aku tidak menjualnya."

Iruka mengangguk samar dan membolak-balikkan buku di tangannya. "Sepertinya saya pernah membacanya," gumam Iruka yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jiraiya.

"Hanya ada tiga orang yang pernah membaca buku itu. Dua dari ketiga orang itu adalah kau dan Tsunade," Jiraiya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke atas meja. "Dan yang ketiganya adalah ... Minato."

"Putraku ..." bisik Tsunade lirih.

Jiraiya tersenyum miris. Bukan hanya Tsunade yang merasakan rasa sakit itu. Tapi dirinya juga merasakannya, walaupun dia menekan rasa itu dan menutupinya dengan sempurna.

"Minato pernah bilang padaku, kalau dia akan memberikan nama tokoh dalam buku ini untuk anaknya. Tak peduli anaknya itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan." Tatapan Jiraiya menerawang, menatap jauh kenangan yang pernah dirajutnya bersama putra kesayangannya.

 _"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran._

 _"Ini adalah buku paling bagus yang pernah kubaca, Ayah," sahut Minato senang. "Aku sangat menyukai tokoh utama yang tidak pernah menyerah sampai akhir. Itu sangat hebat. Kelak, aku akan membesarkan anakku seperti tokoh dalam buku ini."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau anakmu perempuan?" tanya Jiraiya lagi._

 _"Tidak masalah. Selama putriku nanti bukanlah orang yang pantang menyerah, aku akan membesarkannya dengan caraku dan membuatnya memiliki semangat seperti tokoh utama itu," ujar Minato panjang, "tapi aku tidak akan memaksanya jika ia tidak mau. Bisa-bisa nanti ia membenciku."_

 _"Aku yakin, anakmu nanti sama sepertimu."_

 _"Hmm ... terima kasih, Ayah."_

Jiraiya menggeleng keras, berusaha mengenyahkan sekelebat ingatan itu di kepalanya.

"Jadi, ada kemungkinan kalau gadis itu adalah putri Minato," simpul Jiraiya.

"Tapi kemungkinan tidak pun ada, Tuan Jiraiya," timpal Iruka cepat, "mungkin saja gadis itu kebetulan memiliki ciri-ciri yang mirip seperti mendiang Guru Minato."

Jiraiya mendesah kasar, "Mungkin yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Tsunade setelah bisa menguasai dirinya yang sempat terpaku pada kenangannya dengan putra kesayangannya. "Kalau benar gadis itu adalah putri Minato, itu berarti dia menjadi tanggung jawab kita. Tapi, jikapun tidak, aku akan tetap mengurusnya!" tegas Tsunade yang diangguki Jiraiya dan Iruka.

"Kau benar, Tsunade." Jiraiya terdiam, memikirkan lebih dari satu cara untuk mencari tahu jati diri sebenarnya dari gadis bernama Naruto itu.

"Aku akan membujuknya untuk masuk ke Sekolah Seni Lukis Kerajaan!" putus Jiraiya mantap.

"Kenapa Anda mengajaknya ke sana, Tuan?" Iruka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena dia memiliki bakat hebat di seni lukis. Bukankah dia begitu mirip dengan Minato?" Jiraiya tertawa hambar, mencoba menutupi rasa sedihnya yang tiba-tiba menyeruak.

"Cara itu membuatku bisa mengawasinya dengan leluasa. Karena aku akan mengabdikan diriku di sana."

 **oOo**

 **TBC**

 **Hai, maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya ya.. XD**

 **Banyak yang nagih ke aku buat cepet lanjutin ceritanya, baik itu di Wattpad ataupun di sini. Jujur aja itu bikin aku seneng karena ternyata kalian meresponnya dengan sangat baik.**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang selalu sabar nungguin cerita aku yang nggak seberapa ini. Semoga aku makin rajin update, ya..**

 **Untuk cerita "Winter Love", dokumen nya udah ada kok. Tinggal nambahin beberapa bagian yang kurang sama ngerevisinya.**

 **Trus yang "My Story Life", karena cerita itu juga dipublish di Wattpad makanya di sini agak lama di update-nya. Tapi di sana juga lama kok. Karena aku lg ngebuat _remake_ -nya di sana. Sedangkan kalau di sini, gak perlu di- _remake_ lagi.**

 **Awalnya sih bulan ini aku mau up yg WL, tapi kalau gak keburu palingan akhir bulan. Soalnya mulai tgl 17-22 aku bakalan PTS. Doain aja ya semoga dapet hasil yang memuaskan...**

 **Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Terlalu panjang, eoh.**

 **Regards,**

 **AirinaNatsu-chan**


End file.
